Splatterwatch-Remastered
by mangopies
Summary: As Overwatch and Talon settle their differences to escape Inkopolis, Mango and his team try to recruit the new arrivals into the Squidbeak Splatoon. Done as a school project, but also for fun.
1. Chapter 1

So I started a fanfic but it was trash, lots of hate, short chapters, no updates, that kind of stuff. I'm making it again!

_**Splatterwatch-Remastered**_

* * *

**Talon Base**

In the heart of an unknown location...  
"Sombra, not funny"  
A smoking computer lies on Moira's desk, a skull emblazoned on the glossy, hi-tech screen.  
"That wasn't me! Or, at least I didn't blow up your computer"  
Moira sighs."Point taken, but who did?"  
Sombra suddenly uncloaks, revealing a small device in her hand with what seems to be a receiver on Moira's computer. "Don't know. But they did a good job, what with my custom firewall and all."  
The skull suddenly parts to reveal Moray towers, where Mango(OC) is playing Turf War. "What's that?" Moira wonders, and the last thing she realizes is Sombra whacking the power button in a vain attempt to disable the computer.  
Meanwhile...

**Inkopolis...**  
Mango and his teammates Aigis, Turquoise, Backbone, were in a great cinch. The map was mostly green, with only Mango's spawn coloured orange. However, Mango had prepared for this, as all hell has about to break free.  
"Specials! NOW!"  
And with that simple battle cry, his team was on the enemy.  
Aigis readies Tenta Missles, Backbone charges Booyah Bomb, and Turquoise gets in her Baller.  
Mango's team suddenly pushes back with a relentless barrage of attacks. However, Mango still has yet to use his special.  
"The Beakon's ready!" Backbone screams, and the team drops back, surrounding a Beakon. Soon enough, a "whoop-de-doo" sound is heard.  
"INCOMING!"Mango cries,"_Damn, I should do this more often_" he thinks as he gets a team wipe.  
As Mango activates Splashdown, he noticed someone lying on the floor nearby. After finishing the job, he looks at Moira. Moira, noticing his murderous intent, immediately fires up the machine on her back , draining Mango's ink but only dealing minor damage. Noticing, Mango splats Moira before immediately recovering his ink.  
"_What in the world was that?...whatever"_Mango thinks. Splatting Moira, he turns, not stressing the fact that a human was in Inkopolis. Getting back to inking, his teammates land next to him.  
"For an evil scientist, she sure doesn't have the looks." notes Backbone, "Someone here does though.",eyeing Turquoise as he said it.  
"For someone named Backbone you aren't ours." Turquoise retorts. However, before the fight can get heated, Aigis intervenes. "I request that you two end this meaningless argument. Continuing will have no benefit to our team, along with a decrease in morale."  
"Geez, Aigis, you don't have to sound so robotic." Turquoise sighs, "It would be fine to talk like normal." "Might I remind you that I have a lot of implants" says Aigis, "And that neural implants were necessary."  
A few years back, Aigis was involved in an accident that caused major damage. Luckily, he pulled through with cybernetic implants. The details of the accident are hazy, however, due to the fact that Aigis would dodge the question(formally and in a robotic manner) whenever asked. This aroused trust problems, but nothing big. Getting back to the fight at hand, Team Mango continues to ink, leaving Moira to think about how she got here.

* * *

**At Gibraltar...**

"Will all personnel report to the meeting room...will all personnel report to the meeting room...will all person-" Athena, the AI system of Overwatch that acts double as the announcer for every match.  
"Alright Athena, we get it! Sheesh, you can be annoying sometimes." Putting down his laptop, Winston sighs as he heads for the meeting room for another vital but boring briefing of the case at hand. "Briefings can be boring, but it provides vital detail about the task at hand." Winston mutters a quick affirmative as he sets toward the much mentioned meeting room. Suddenly... "Security breach! SECURITY BREACH! ALL PERSONNE-"Athena is abruptly cut off as Sombra uncloaks. "I don't want any trouble,"Sombra announces,"I'm here to figure out if any of your 'heroes' have gone missing. I'm content with even vague information. But if you double cross me..."she warns, "You'll pay." "Alright", Winston agrees. "Athena, roll call." As the heroes respond one by one to the roll call, Sombra ticks them off on a list. After the roll call is done, Winston turns. "That sounded about right." Winston notes, but Sombra disagrees. "You're missing a lot of members, what happened? We haven't lost any!" Winston sighs. "Well most of our members are gone for their own reasons, so..." Trailing off, he sneaks a peek at her list. "How did you get that?" "I have my ways." she smirks. "_That's right, we can do things your 'heroes' can't_". Cloaking, Sombra disappears, leaving Winston to wonder about how she got that data. She may be a brilliant hacker, but he was certain he could block her out.

Taking a long glance at his monochrome blue and white room, Winston steals a glance out the window at the setting sun. It really was a new age since the Omnic Crisis. Looking out, he notes the expanding skyline, and the forever present noise of the afternoon commute. The cars glinted in the afternoon sun, no longer hampered by smoke, be it from an explosion or just pollution. Out of the tall skyscrapers, the tallest one sported the Vishkar logo, showing power. What was once a wreck of a planet is now a perfect place, a man-made utopia.

He was snapped back to reality by the approaching sound of the remaining Overwatch agents. Getting ready for the meeting he turns, only to be shocked. Their ranks were little, but this was outrageous. Only Mercy, Tracer, Genji and the recently joined member, Hammond, remained. This meant at least three agents MIA. Looking away again, his eyes water for just a moment before speaking up. "What happened?"he asks.

Genji sighs before talking. "They were swept up in a technological accident. I believe they were modifying the computer, seeing as it was blindingly colourful." The truth sinks in, but it was unbelievable. A malfunction? Sure. But no computer mod would do that, considering most of the lead scientists and Symmetra had left. As if to answer their suspicions four orange coloured squid-kid hybrids appear in the doorway.

"Hi, I'm Mango. And you are?"

* * *

Thus ends the first chapter! I had a lot of fun doing this, hopefully the next few chapters are longer. Until then,

Mango, out.


	2. Chapter 2

**Gibraltar**

So I left on a recruiting mission in Inkopolis, expecting another boring and unsuccessful day, when I saw the human I had seen the the turf war earlier in a back alley, staring off into the sky. Blending in with the crowd, I snuck closer. Moving forward, I noted that like Aigis, she has implants all over. "_Woah_." I thought. "_I wonder if that's how humans looked._" Sure, there we're fossils. But most of them had portrayed humans as lazy and simple, as they held onto something in their hands, seeming moving something on it, while staring at what might have been the wall. Or a TV. I guess we'll never know.

This human, this mad scientist with a weird power, was fit. The technology was advanced, for something 12,000 years ago. Thinking back to the Great Flood, I wondered how she had survived, let alone make it to today. The implants probably kept her alive, her last strand of hope, the tether to life. I could probably bash one of them in and she'd collapse. Typical of humans.. Inching closer, I noted the vein like tubes that ran up her arm, and the machine that had gas that repeatedly changed colour. I had heard that gas was used sometime around 1917 B.G.F(before Great Flood), but she seemed to modern for that. What was the gas? I know that it can drain my ink, but that line was purple..If my human art logic is correct, the yellow should do the opposite, seeing as they are opposite colours.

Finally mustering up the courage to walk up, I realized why she hadn't noticed me. There was an _enormous_ tornado that was a blinding mix of colours, and it was _fast. _However, it slammed into the dead end of he alleyway, coming back at a turtle's pace. I then remembered how to breathe.

Asking her what that was, she gave me the "Why should I tell you" treatment. Our argument was cut short, however, when the tornado deposited a few people. They seemed to be from the same era, and knew my mad scientist. As they turned to me, my instincts kicked in, and I ran into the tornado, hoping to be deposited elsewhere.

* * *

After a while of drifting, I landed in an unknown location(or so my GPS says). I heard people, or maybe humans. I headed toward the sound, making sure not to be , I heard three more thumps behind me. Looking around, my teammates joined me, our location equally unknown. Before I can open my mouth, Aigis interrupts with the story of how they got here. "We saw you headed toward a back alley that was radiating large amounts of 'sketchiness', so we followed. We watched as you snuck closer(They did?)and saw you run into the tornado. Being your below average IQ person, Backcone ran into the tornado. We followed, and here we are."

Wow, that was long. Heading to what seemed to be the meeting room, I introduced myself to the strange futuristic humans.


End file.
